icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sparklyplatypus/Story Time! :)
(deep announcer vioce) AND NOW, TIME FOR ANOTHER EMBARASSING MOMENT, COURTESY OF SPARKLYPLATYPUS! (applause) Okay, so I've got a confession to make... I write fanfiction. (sheilds face from incoming tomatoes) Yeah, I know. As if reading it isn't nerdy enough. But I write it. And I am proud of being a nerd, as we should all be! Who's with me? (crickets chirp) Okay...so AllYouNeedIsSeddie (Ace!) inspired me to write this blog thingamajig. Ace recognized me from fanfiction.net (AKA The Nerd Center) and for some reason, that made me really happy. (It was probably because I use the same avatar on that website as I do on this website) I am Random Storygirl, by the way. Ace didn't actually tell me to write this, but the recognition gave me the idea. So, it got me thinking. Why not tell you guys about what I've written? Shameless self-advertisement is cool, right? (louder crickets) So, here are the links to my iCarly stories on fanfiction.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7391964/1/iHave_a_Nightmare <--- My most recent story. Basically a missing moment that could have happened during the week leading up to iOMG. Not my usual style, which is basically lighthearted humor. I tried being all descriptive and whatever. So yeah. Maybe you'll like it. Told from Freddie's perspective! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7263424/1/iAm_Just_Like_Frothy <--- Even though this doesn't have as many reviews, I feel like it's one of my best stories about iCarly. Told from Sam's perspective. It's set before iOMG, and I just...feel like it's good. By the way, I know now that Frothy is a boy, but he's a girl in this story. Not that the gender matters much in this story. But it helps with the metaphor. I think this is kinda funny, but you know. Not everyone thinks like I do. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7075081/1/iLove_a_Lot_of_Things <--- Ah, yes. The famous iOMG continuation plot that everyone hates reading about. But mine's a little different. You may not think it's better, but it's different. You like different, right? (not even the crickets chirp) Alrighty, then. Told from Sam's perspective. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7073674/1/iDont_Like_Her <--- My very first iCarly story! I know now that iParty with Victorious comes before iOMG, but I didn't know that when I wrote this. It's basically Freddie's thoughts about Sam told at Kenan's party as if Sam had already kissed him. These descriptions aren't helping, are they? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7092538/1/iHave_a_Book_Club <--- This is just a random, crazy, fun story about a meeting of Spencer's Book Club that goes horribly wrong. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7306150/1/iWill_Never_Have_a_Mrs_Benson <--- I wrote a blog about this issue a while ago. This is the story that inspired it. It's basically Sam and Freddie fighting about last names. I think you'll like it. It has T-Bo, which ups its epicness. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7299839/1/iWatch_Galaxy_Wars <--- And finally, my most popular iCarly story to date, this. It's funny and cute and I'm proud of it and I think you'll really like it. If you love Seddie, of course. Wow...That took long to write. So yeah. Read these if you want. If you read, review if you want, and tell me that you're from this Wiki if you do. If you've never been on that site before, the writers there live off of reviews. It's just the way it is. And if you watch Degrassi and/or Victorious, as well, I wrote stories for those shows. Check them out if you want. I'd really appreciate it. By the way, don't take what I said about fanfiction being nerdy the wrong way. I was just kidding. And either way, nerds rule! So comment if you will read, have read, or are reading my stories. Or if you think I should die in a hole. You know, whatever tickles your peach. So that's the end of this fanbatastic blog. Hugs and Tickles! :) ~ Sparklyplatypus AKA Random Storygirl AKA That Weird Girl With The Platypus Picture Category:Blog posts